


Elysium: An Underworld Coffee Adventure

by SoraHinari



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Romance, Barista Zagreus, Baristas, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Eventual Romance, F/M, Family Issues, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Hades (Video Game 2018) Spoilers, Hades Cast as Coffee Customers, Hades is a Good Parent, M/M, MegHypnos, Modern Athens, Modern Era, Modern Greece, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Thanatos, Oblivious Zagreus, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Patrocllies, Psychological Support, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sweet, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, ThanZag - Freeform, multi-chapter, personal issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29958915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHinari/pseuds/SoraHinari
Summary: A Hades AU based on the main premise of Valhalla: Cyberpunk Bartender Action, where Zagreus is working at the coffee shop his father has called Elysium, a little paradise at the underground passages of Athens for people to relax and talk. But what happens when people talk to him about their worries and lives? What happens when even his friends visit his workplace to vent to him? One thing is sure, young Zagreus is in for a long ride and is surely about to change many lives.
Relationships: Achilles & Patroclus & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Achilles/Patroclus (Hades Video Game), Hades & Persephone (Hades Video Game), Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Hypnos & Megaera (Hades Video Game), Hypnos/Megaera (Hades Video Game), Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 27





	1. Black with a Dose of Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Sora here again bringing yet another Hades fic! This time it is a kind of crossover inspired by Coffee-Talk and Valhalla: Cyberpunk Bartender Adventure! I hope you join me for this ride with me and Zag to make coffees and change lives!

The center of Athens was always full of life, people of every age, race, gender were walking up and down the busy streets of the city. Some of them were tourists, others were just going to their schools or jobs, of course there were just the ones that went for a walk. Acropolis was always filled to the brim, from the top of the hill where the ancient ruins stood proudly as ever, down to the little passages where some ruin displays were but also some coffee shops, bars and restaurants to help the tourist attraction.  
There, on one of the corners, next to one of the hidden streets to the deepest parts of the passages, a lone coffee shop was nested. From the outside it seemed cozy, it had a black wooden door, which although seemingly heavy it was easy to push, light gray stone layered the outside walls with two full length window doors, allowing some tables to even go outside on the pavement if needed during summer most likely.  
The interior, even when you looked at it through the crystal clear glass, it both complemented and contrasted the exterior. It was drenched in beautiful blues and greens, whites lining the tables and chairs, making them pop out and create a serene atmosphere as if the customers were entering another realm. Even more of a centric piece was the counter, a long dark blue painted wood supporting the white marble surface, as it sealed behind it the cabinets with various drinks and the coffee making station. Although hidden fairly well the coffee bar was rarely empty, especially at night, people from all over Athens flocked inside and no one could miss it, after all the sign outside the store with waving blue letters read the name of the place clearly: ‘Elysium’.  
  
The little bell the door sported rang every single time someone entered, including when the employers of the establishment unlocked the door during the early morning, exactly when the sun dropped its rays on the entrance of the shop, creating an even more heavenly feel. After all it was named Elysium for a reason, so it could be a place, a little heaven, for tired or problem filled people to find solace and a moment of peace.  
Even if it was a well known place for people to visit, the cafe only had a handful of people working there. One of them was Miss Dusa, a wonderful lady in her late twenties, usually serving the tables that were occupied and cleaning the place. Alongside her worked a second waiter, Achilles, who was maybe a couple years older than the woman but performed excellently in his work, especially given the fact that he mainly worked during nighttime when the cafe was more of a bar.  
Speaking of the cafe, the one behind the counter was none other than the owner’s son, Zagreus, a young man around his early twenties, just out of college. He took the shop’s morning shifts for the coffee orders, while his father worked nights to utilize the bar utilities. Such a handsome man has always been eye catching in shops, in Elysium that was not a broken rule since many of the customers were returning to see the handsome boy behind the counter brew their coffee. Of course that was not always the case, including that fine morning at the end of fall.  
  
The sound of the door opening and closing, alongside the sound of the bell, informed Zagreus that he had a customer. It was noon so many office workers got off work to grab a coffee at the underground passages and even if full, Elysium always prepared coffee on the go or seats at the counter. It was a busy day, so what the son of the owner could do is just smile at the woman that just walked in and with a welcoming gesture, point her at one of the free seats at the front of the bar.  
  
“Welcome to Elysium~! I am Zagreus, what can I serve you today?” The boy said the line with a cheerful tone, a line always used to welcome newcomers in their establishment.  
  
The woman seemed stern, a suit tight on her body in blue colors, similar to her pulled back hair which she tightened even more to make the high ponytail steady. Her piercing eyes struck the boy as she picked up the catalogue, her pink fingernails tapping against the marble while she skipped through it, soon placing it flat on the counter before letting out a sigh. Her hands rested on top of the coffee catalogue tapping against it as she looked away in thought.  
  
“I will have an espresso, black, no add ons…” Her voice was kind of grazed but Zagreus didn’t pay mind to that or the woman’s sharp tone, instead he started making the coffee.  
  
“For here or for take away, Miss…” He trailed off, after all he didn’t know her name and didn’t want to be rude by just not addressing her at all.  
  
“Here. Also, what is it to you?” Her glare almost brings shivers down the poor barman before just sighing, pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance “Megaera… Call me Meg… Or however, I cannot care for this right now…”  
  
The stress in her voice was now obvious to Zagreus, who in silence kept brewing the coffee carefully, swirling the little mixing stick to make sure no bean remains were hindering the warm liquid. His mismatched eyes drifted to the business woman's figure, her arms crossed on the counter, legs crossed… She seemed uptight, way too uptight for it just being work stress. Smart or not Zagreus decided to place the coffee cup down in front of her, served carefully in a small cup and on a white glass plate with red laurels adorning its perimeter.  
  
“There you go Miss Meg! A single espresso, fresh grinded beans, black and no add ons! Just like you asked I hope!” His grin didn’t flatter, not even when the woman picked up elegantly the cup’s handle to take a short sip.  
  
“…” Megaera stayed quiet, she didn’t say anything but instead took another sip of her coffee, a tiny bit of smile now on her pink tinted lips, just a sliver of one of the corners rising up “Zagreus right?” Noticing the boy giving her a surprised perplexed look, Megaera rolled her eyes and groaned “Your name… You said it was Zagreus, correct?”  
  
“Oh!” As if hit with an epiphany, the boy nodded “Yes! You got it correct, it’s Zagreus! Friends and customers alike call me Zag though! Take your pick, Miss Meg!” His voice upbeat per usual, his eyes drifting away from the woman once to pick up a paper handed by Dusa.  
  
“I will… Stick with Zagreus. So tell me, Zagreus, how long have you been doing this?” Megaera asked him, observing how he instantly got down to making two freddo espressos for take away, exactly like the waitress had handed him the written order.  
  
“This? As in… Working here or-” With a nod from the blue clad woman Zagreus understood that, that was indeed the question “Depending if you want to count my part-time hours here. If you do I have been working here ever since I was around sixteen, starting just as an after school part-timer to make some pocket money, even if it was coming from my old man. I have no issues with it to be fair, he has been acting like a boss and not as a father during my work hours, which in my book is a positive thing!” His grin stayed as he finished preparing the coffee, pouring it in some plastic cups and placing them on a base, which in each turn went into a plastic bag and handed to the waitress.  
  
“I see…” Megaera took another sip from her coffee, silently wishing she ordered a bigger coffee of some kind or at least a double espresso, for some reason the whole atmosphere the coffee shop calmed her… She now could actually piece together the name and the shop as one effectively.  
  
“What about you, Miss Meg?” That alone got the waiter a confused half-glare towards his direction “I-I meant- What do you do? You wear a business suit, so I can only assume as much as in ‘You work in an office’. But that is about it, and believe me, I am a guy who hates making assumptions about others!” Zagreus started to clean the marble counter, some coffee dust and sugar alike hindering the smooth surface, causing his hands to stick on it when he leaned against the bar.  
  
“Your… Assumption is quite spot on, it is fine I don’t mind people assuming things, coffee servers do it a whole lot around the city you know.” Tightening up her ponytail the woman rested one hand on her cheek, the other gripping the small cup while swirling it “Me and my two sisters, we have a business together… Running it, well try to run it as effectively as possible…” Her golden eyes left the figure of the barista, feeling that the walls and its decorations were more interesting at the moment.  
  
Noticing that the cup was almost empty and the lady’s figure more tense than ever, Zagreus did the best and first thing that came to his mind. He picked up the espresso beans, grinded them, creating another shot of the warm coffee before refilling the small cup. That action of his earned him a confused stare from Megaera, not as much of a glare as just pure confusion, to which Zagreus just allowed himself to slip out a small giggle.  
  
“That’s on the house, no need to pay me for it… With money that is!” A wink from his red eye brought the business woman on edge but soon she relaxed as Zagreus smiled at her, for some reason this guy although not her type made her feel at ease “I just want to be paid with your words, tell me what is bothering you? The way you mentioned your sisters, you don’t seem to be getting along all that much.”  
  
“We… Do and don’t at the same time, ever since our company has been doing rather well we are getting competitive against each other. That leads to arguments and all the usual. Do you have any brothers or-?” She waves her hand so Zagreus will answer as she sipped her second cup of coffee.  
  
“I have a best friend, well two childhood best friends but I haven’t seen them fight. Probably because they both decided to major in different things. One majors in medicine, the other is an artist, so they are very different from one another. But they get along okay from what I see, a bit teasing here and there but that is normal as far as I know!” Seeing Megaera sigh and rub her temples in thought, Zagreus did what he knew best. He decided to offer her a solution!  
  
Noticing that the second cup was also empty now, Zagreus picked it up and started washing it, alongside the small plate that was used for any spillage. Seeing him tidying up, Meg opened her handbag and took out her wallet, sliding a five euro bill on the counter with a motion of ‘keep the change’ towards the barista. In his turn, the son of the owner slid over the counter her receipt, but before she took her leave, the young man cleared his throat.  
  
“Hey, Miss Meg?” That was enough to make the woman look at him “About the thing with your sisters, did you ever think of making a council?” Another pause and another look from Megaera, this time one of surprise “Gather all of your high members and create a council, that way a lot of the conversations and needs will be divided to more people, more options will be heard leading to more opinions and maybe innovations! That will most likely relax the tension between you and your sisters!”  
  
“I will… Keep that in mind, thank you Zagreus.” With her pink lips stretching into an actual smile, Megaera took her leave.  
  
Zagreus stayed at the shop a bit longer, tidying up around the counter and helping Dusa clean up some tables, getting them ready for the night shift. Achilles showed up and took over some of the sorting needs and, once his father Mister Hades entered the shop, everyone from the morning shift was free to go. The master of the establishment ruffled his son’s hair with a gruff laugh, Zagreus only smiling up at his father, waving at his mother who was settled on one of the bar’s stools. Apparently he would be alone for the night, not that he minded all that much, he was used to his mother spending time at the bar once a week.  
He decided to walk back home, Acropolis during night time looked breathtaking to say the least and he truly enjoyed the slight autumn breeze messing up his black hair, it was sometimes annoying but nothing a good combing before bed couldn’t fix! After all, their apartment was close by, near the metro of Acropolis which was very useful whenever he had to move in between stations to grab supplies for the house, the coffee shop or just meet up with his friends. Speaking of said friends… The minute he entered his apartment and room his phone buzzed with a message.  
  
_‘Did you get home safely, Zag?’_ _  
__  
_ The message was inside the typical purple bubble he had assigned his friend’s chat color to be, so Zagreus instantly understood who messaged him. Kicking his sneakers off and dropping himself heavily on his soft bed, Zag simply allowed the light of the phone to light his face as he typed.  
  
_‘I did yeah! You gonna be coming at the shop tomorrow after your classes? Or are ya in for late night studying due to upcoming exams?’_ _  
__  
__‘I will manage to stop by yes, I hope tomorrow is quiet over there, I might bring some study material with me if you don’t mind. Mainly some theory books on human anatomy and/or the immune system.’_ _  
__  
__‘Of course! Ya know it!’_ __  
__  
Feeling his white shirt sticking on him Zagreus groaned, after sending that last reply to his friend he took care of his phone by plugging it in to charge and rushed in the bathroom. He was going to take a soaking relaxing bath before just sinking in his bed, at least tomorrow he could see his friend and even tell him about the surprising day he had at work today!


	2. Caramel Rush

The next day was as Zagreus expected it, cold but not too cold, just a slight breeze going through his window as his mother opened it for light to shine in. Persephone made sure to wake Zagreus up for work but her son had already prepared himself for work, wearing his button up and pants in advance. When his mother left his room with a kiss on his cheek, Zag jumped off his bed, tied his shoes and rushed outside. His father threw him the keys to the shop before he managed to slip by the kitchen to the entrance and then on to the road.   
Once he hit the road, with a jump on his step, Zagreus passed the Acropolis metro, the ruins and soon found himself in the underground passages. It was just nine in the morning but Miss Dusa had gotten there ahead of him, cleaning the outside of the door, already done with the tables inside. She gave him a small smile before she addressed him.   
  
“Zagreus! Good morning, your friend is in and waiting for you, he said he will be here for a little bit until his classes!” With a cheerful tone she nodded inside, the bun on the back of her head bouncing a tad bit with the gesture.   
  
“Thank you Miss Dusa! I will head in!” With his grin and while walking backwards, he saluted the young woman as he entered the shop, turning around only when his friend cleared his throat. “Oh, Than! You are here early!”    
  
Zagreus walked behind the counter of Elysium and tied his apron carefully around his neck and waist, noticing that his childhood cr- Ehem, friend, had his books spread out on the marbled counter with notes in addition, to effectively study. The barista noticed that Than gave him a wave, probably too focused on his exam study. Deep down he even felt bad because he had the impression that, if he didn’t mention to Thanatos about wanting him to visit, the other would have stayed home until it was time for his lessons. As a way to make it up to Thanatos, Zagreus focused on making him a perfect freddo latte, drawing a smooth white heart with the whipped cream on top as a final decorative touch!   
  
“There you go Than! A special treat from me to you, just right before you go to your lessons, for you to take on the go~” With him leaning against the counter, Zagreus supported his head up with his hands, staring at Than while the medical student picked up the plastic cup while looking at the barista.   
  
“Are you sure you don’t want to have some small talk, you know that you can talk to me while I study right?” The white-haired medical student looked up at his friend with a gentle smile, his golden eyes matching beautifully with the mesmerizing interior.    
  
“Oh, I know, but it is better if you focus. You being here is enough for me after all, you know that Thanatos, you don’t have to worry too much about it or me!” With that, Zagreus turned on the laptop behind the counter and started playing some nice, calming instrumental guitar melody, swaying with it as he prepared the coffee station.   
**  
** He truly didn’t disturb Thanatos, he was honestly pleased with having his friend there as he worked, or well prepared to work but it was the same for him. He knew that Than was a busy young man, after all it was his final year in the university and it included practical exercise and examination. Poor Than, it must be really heavy on his shoulders, one day Zagreus should really let his friend vent out to him, but that was not the day for sure. The soon to be doctor got a call and quickly gathered his stuff and took the coffee cup on the go, soon messaging Zagreus after a couple of minutes.   
_ ‘I am sorry for leaving so suddenly, our examiner called for earlier classes. I will see you in the afternoon, promise.’ _ _   
_ Upon seeing the message, Zagreus giggled and took some time off preparing a frappe to text Thanatos back.   
_ ‘I will be holding your word for that promise Than! See you, stay safe and have a nice class!’ _ **  
** Not long after his friend left, maybe an hour or two later, another young man came in, rushing, letting the wind bang the door against its frame. Zagreus silently was grateful they were mainly empty during closing hours on Wednesdays… Seeing his curly haired friend sit on a stool, panting, trying to catch his breath, had the barista slightly worried. Serving him a glass of water was the only thing he could do for now, seeing the other gurgling it down in one go, impressing him a tad bit he wasn’t going to lie.    
  
“Did… Did Than leave, Zag?” Even his voice sounded tired as he asked for his older twin, pushing the glass towards the barista to refill it, which he did.   
  
“Than? You just missed him, Hypnos.” Zagreus replied, wiping out some leftover water from a drying mug, looking as Hypnos let out a sigh of relief, taking a break from sipping on his water.   
  
“Thank god I did… I wouldn’t want him to see me like this…” Hypnos gestured at himself with his left hand, his right hand tapping the glass of the water, almost fascinated at how the droplets rolled down the sides.   
  
“What? Drenched in paint from head to toe?” The bartender asked cheerfully, knowing that it was a joke he could always do to break the ice… But maybe not this time.   
  
“No… Like… Like me, I… We have… I have… Issues Zag…” His friend admitted with a frown, letting his head push the tall glass slightly to the side as he pressed his forehead flat on the white marbled counter.    
  
Seeing Hypnos like that only made his worry arise even more, knowing very well what coffee the other preferred every time he came here, Zagreus started preparing a tall glass. He whipped the coffee into a nice soft texture, mixed it with caramel liquefying it a little, right before topping it off with some foam. For some reason he felt like his friend needed better treatment than just that, so with a pointed tool for foam designs, the barista moved the foam around accordingly to shape out a half moon and a couple of stars sprinkled around on the coffee’s surface.    
With a soft movement, Zag picked up the glass and clinged it against Hypnos’ head, making the young adult look up from his position and smile slightly. Presenting the coffee to Hypnos, the maker unwrapped a red straw and slid it in the liquid, resting it against one of the glass’ curves while smiling at his friend, taking a small courtesy from behind the counter.   
  
“What… Is this Zagreus? And, hah, when did you start doing foam designs on coffee! The past years you have never done such a thing!” Enamored by the cute and simplistic designs on his coffee, Hypnos peeked over his drink to see the foam floating in the brown liquid.   
  
“Well, let us say I keep them for special occasions. If I did them for every customer, every day, on every order; they would end up being something common, something people wouldn’t bother asking for anymore, less impressive and not really worth to look at!” Explaining that, Zagreus winked at Hypnos with his index finger up “While now, since I keep them a secret, people can ask for them when they feel sad or they want a little spicing on their coffee… Well apparel spicing not actual one, although… We DO have spiced coffee blends here I believe…” Thinking out loud, Zag tapped his previously raised finger against his cheek, pulled away from his thoughts from Hypnos’ giddy laughter.    
  
At least he managed to make the curly man laugh, he didn’t know why or how but, hey at least he managed to ‘turn that frown, upside down’ as they say! Zagreus hoped that it was the correct term he heard from movies… Or else he would really feel stupid for misusing the expression or butchering it. But on the main worry of his… Hypnos at least seemed more at ease. He truly tried to piece things together, if they had a fight with his brother or something, but Thanatos came in and left just fine, he didn’t even mention something like his twin brother did. That made Zagreus think, fall into the little worry hole of his even deeper, only returning his focus to his customer when Hypnos started sipping on the coffee. He even did it slowly, as to not destroy the little moon and stars presentation.    
  
“So, hey, Hypnos?” Earning his friend’s glance as he sipped on his drink, Zagreus gave him a condescending smile “What is bothering you? You said about having issues. What issues are you referring to and why did you change the ‘we’ to ‘I’ so suddenly?”   
  
“I…” Suddenly the smile Hypnos had turned into an immediate frown, as if he never smiled in the first place “You see, Zag…” Even his tone took a more sad undertone, making the barista himself frown at how troubled his friend sounded “It is my job and my brothers… A combination of those two if I had to take a guess…” Hypnos folded his arms on the counter, resting his cheek on them while seeing the caramel in his coffee swirling around randomly.    
  
“Your job and brothers huh…? I thought your brothers were doing fine on their own workplaces and additionally, I thought they even supported you in what you do, don’t they Hypnos?” The question caused the younger of Nyx’s twins to look up at the bartender, who in his turn just gave him a wink and a small side smile.   
  
“I don’t know… It looks, it seems almost forced. At least to me that is, people say I am lucky to have such a supportive family but… I feel nothing of it. Well no that is a lie… I feel something about it…” A sigh left Hypnos’ lips, slowly he sat up and instead supported his elbows on the edge of the marble, combing back his white curls “I feel like an absolute failure, like I have done nothing, absolutely nothing… I feel like a burden who only drags his brothers down!”   
  
Zagreus slowly saw his friend breaking down, tears running down his thin, pale cheeks, dropping down his chin and on the counter in small droplets. He was at a loss, sure yesterday he had Miss Meg come in and talk to him, sure he had customers talk to him all the time about issues and he could easily give them advice. But this time… This time it was different. It wasn’t just a customer, it was Hypnos, he knew him, he knew him ever since they were kids! Hypnos was his friend who has been piling up such thoughts only to spill them out to him in a moment of need, and what Zagreus did…? Nothing… He felt like he could do nothing… But after some of those tears continued, as if a lightbulb was screwed in above his head, the bartender had an idea!   
  
“Hypnos, please explain to me, why do you say that you are a burden to them? I have seen nothing but love from all of your family to each other individually, with no favoritisms!” Zagreus noticed a sign from Dusa that she was leaving and gave her the okay, noticing that they were alone with Hypnos he started washing some glasses and mugs.   
  
“Zag, have you MET my brothers? Charon is successful, he has his own logistics office and the business is booming for him! Thanatos, ever since we were kids, would worry his head off whenever we got hurt or sick and, eventually, decided to study medicine. He is in his final year of practice and is soon getting his diploma… He will be a full fledged doctor! You have my two successful brothers and… Me. Just an artist.” Hypnos explained, now looking up at Zagreus in tears.   
  
“Well, to answer your question first; I have met your brothers, do not forget that your twin brother is my… best friend since childhood. Although I don’t see Charon that often I can tell he is a caring older brother, just by the fact alone that he picked you up and dropped you off at whatever place you wanted, both you and Than.” Smiling at him, Zagreus stopped the water from running and dried his hands on a nearby towel “As for the ‘just an artist’, how is what you do a ‘just an’ kind of job? You spend hours upon hours, days and weeks, or even months to develop something completely from the shear parts of your imagination! Every single piece of creativity you have Hypnos slips into your creations and it shows! Tell me something, Hypnos. Lets say your brothers thought of you as a burden, why bother actually hiring you and paying you to design their business cards and Charon of all people, his whole webpage?”   
  
In all the examples Zagreus said, Hypnos stayed quiet. He didn’t dare to speak since he knew his barista friend was completely right, his brothers have been supportive of him since the day he started being interested in arts. Thanatos helped him find a good art school, Charon paid for the months Hypnos didn’t have enough savings to pay for, their mother, Nyx, never told him to drop his studies for something more productive. So Hypnos did the only thing he had in him to do, started sipping his coffee from his bright red straw, hands on cheeks as he observed Zagreus untying his apron and hanging it on the wall.   
  
“Hypnos the only advice I have left to give you is the very obvious one! Talk to him, because I know the one that bothers you the most is Than. Just go home and let him know that-” Zagreus didn’t have time to finish his sentence.    
  
Hypnos, with a huge grin, slammed a ten euro bill on the counter and shouted a ‘THANK YOU, ZAG!’ right before sprinting outside of the coffee shop. Blinking in his friend's direction, Zagreus smiled and took care of the remaining glasses even without his apron. After he locked the shop, Zag glanced at his phone, it was just time for lunch and he would not miss his mother’s pastichio for the world! Sitting with both his parents on the same table to eat was something they only got to do around twice or thrice a week, so he cherished each and every time of them.   
On the other hand, as Zagreus headed home, so did Hypnos. Entering his place the first thing he came face to face with was Thanatos. His brother was cooking some rice on the stove, the oven emitting a smell of spicy chicken with a tomato sauce, one of his favorites. His twin was not slow to understand his entrance, turning around to stare at the paint drenched brother of his, welcoming him with a small smile and a shake of the head.   
  
“Hypnos, go take a bath and come to eat lunch with me, Charon will close off the office for afternoon hours so be quick.” Thanatos said before returning back to stirring the rice, humming under his breath.   
  
“Hey um, Thanatos can we talk for a bit?” Once he said that his twin gave him a look that he had his attention, making Hypnos fidget a bit with his thumbs from how nervous he was “So um, I just wanted to say that I am sorry. Sometimes I feel like a burden to both you and Charon. I feel as if I am ruining both of you in terms of reputation, pride, popular-”   
  
The curly twin never had the chance to finish his sentence, his brother instantly slapped him in the back of his head with a groan, causing him to rub the place he had been slapped. Staring up at Thanatos’ stern face, Hypnos tried to open his mouth to ask why but his brother was faster than him.   
  
“That for being stupid and thinking nonsense…” With a small pause, Thanatos wrapped his arms around Hypnos, pulling him in a tight hug and resting his lips on his brother’s forehead “And this is for also being stupid and thinking nonsense. Hypnos you are our dear brother, both Charon and I love you, we love you so damn much even if we don’t show it in the typical way. Believe me, we just want you to be happy and if being a talented artist makes you happy, then we will support you to the end no matter what. We are family, this is what family normally does, Hypnos.”    
  
Hypnos didn’t say anything, he just grinned, nodded and hugged his brother back just as tight as he did. Soon they both heard the water overboiling and rushed to turn it off, just as Charon entered the kitchen, blinking at his two younger brothers and their endeavors. But just before they sat down to eat, the youngest of the three went to take a shower and change, taking the chance to send a happy face to Zagreus in a text before doing so. Who would have known that his friend was such a great advisor!


	3. Afternoon Coffee Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a little intermission here~ A little 2.5 chapter if you may just to fill yours and mine ThanZag gap plus provide a little break from the coffee shop! Hope you enjoy either way!

Their lunch was on point, enjoyable till the very end, Zagreus sat with his father to play chess afterwards too, something he hadn’t done in a long time. He had taken upon himself to lead the black side of the board to victory, the fact that he lost was a completely other story in itself, after all his father almost always bested him at chess no matter how many times they played. Persephone even held a notebook, counting both her son and husband’s wins and loses, Hades’ side obviously mostly filled with wins but Zagreus refused to let go his small share of ones!  
After their chess game; well, games since Zagreus wouldn’t let his father leave without a best out of five game, the barista was relaxing, sinking himself in the soft pillows of their red velvety looking couch as he skipped TV channels to see if anything interesting was on. Of course since this was Greek television we are talking about, during afternoon hours to top it of, the only things that were on were news, stupid reality shows or some dumbed down shows with quizzes of some sorts. Zagreus really wished he could message his friend now, to make sure Hypnos was okay and moreover, to make sure neither he or Thanatos had forgotten about their promise to meet up later. Surprisingly as he sat there, splattered and almost sliding off his couch, his phone buzzed making the black-haired young man dart himself back up to see who had messaged him.  
  
_‘Zagreus, I hope I messaged you at the right time. Sorry if I am bothering you, did you happen to finish your lunch?’_ _  
_  
The message was from Than that much was as clear as day, neat punctuation and all even in texts. Plus the purple theme of the text bubble, the name ‘Than’ with a purple heart and a butterfly emoji on the top, kind of gave it away to whoever was curious.  
  
_‘Oh nonono you didn’t bother me! You never do Than! You know that, how many times must I tell you?! We finished lunch quite a while ago, me and dad played some chess and now I am just getting brainwashed by TV boredom. What are you uuuup to?’_ _  
_ _  
_ And if the brightly special colored message bubbles, or the perfectly accompanied emojis next to Thanatos’ name were not enough of a proof, the speed which Zagreus picked up his damn phone and typed out the message ready to hit sent from the first second, besides of impressive was also pretty obvious sign as to who he was texting.  
  
_‘I guess a lot if you have told me so many times already, I happen to worry a bit too much when it comes to interrupting family moments, forgive me Zagreus. It is just because I know how much you cherish them. But to the main point as to why I texted you…’_ _  
_  
A small pause to the message so Thanatos could write the continuation in another one gave Zagreus enough time to smile at the first, enjoying his friend’s caring attitude towards him and his family.  
  
_‘I promised to meet up with you later in the afternoon. Me and my brothers just finished eating, so I thought to message you and arrange where we should meet. How about Syntagma Square, maybe we can head to the National Garden for a walk. I wish we could go further away than just a small walk but you understand I believe, exams and studying.’_ _  
_ _  
_ With a frown Zagreus felt even worse than when he told his friend to stop by the café. The thought alone that Thanatos had to study, sit for exams and even with that on his shoulders he found time to see him, all these made Zagreus feel awful about dragging his friend out of his responsibilities. But as if his childhood buddy read his mind, combined with probably the delay to his reply, Thanatos messaged him once more.  
  
_‘Don’t even start on me with your guilt trips Zagreus, this is absolutely fine. I have told you again and again, I would not meet up with you if I couldn’t or didn’t want to. So tell me, is it okay to meet at the Syntagma Square, around an hour from now at the fountain let us say?’_ _  
_ _  
_ Surprisingly that single message was enough to make the barista smile at his phone’s screen, giggle even earning the attention of his mother who had just finished some chores around the house. With a sneaky step, Persephone hovered above her son’s shoulder and hummed, startling him and making him jump on the spot.  
  
“Mom! You scared the living crap out of me! What is it, did I forget that it was my turn to do the dishes again?” The boy asked, while clutching his phone on his chest in a poor attempt to hide who he was conversing with.  
  
“No, nothing like that Zagreus. I just came by because I was surprised at how giddy you were. Are you going out? On a date maybe to top it off?” The blush on her son’s face in addition to his shy look towards his phone had the mother of the household chuckle “I am messing with you my dear. I am guessing you are going out with Thanatos later?”  
  
“Yeah, it is just going to be me and Than, we are going to the National Garden to just hang out!” His scared expression instantly turned a brightly dawned grin, causing his mother to smirk at his direction “W-What are you looking at me like this mom? Do I have any sauce left on my face from lunch?”  
  
“Zagreus if that was the case I would have wiped it off your face already. It is the fact that you are in love my boy!” The bright red blush adorning Zagreus’ face proved to her that she was right, making her instinctively ruffle her son’s black hair “Are you going to tell him? Let him know how you feel?”  
  
Standing up Zagreus blushed even more if possible, his face resembling the color of a tomato as he took a couple steps back shaking his head. In his hands his phone buzzed with a message from Thanatos.  
_‘Zag? Zag are you still here?’_ _  
_ Apparently his friend was worried that he took so long to reply after seeing the message, knowing that the only time Zagreus would do that would be while working and messaging at his breaks. Focusing his eyes on the screen, he started typing out his reply before pressing send.  
_‘Yeah yeah! Sorry about that Than! Mother needed me for a sec! Sounds great see ya at the fountain in around an hour! I will jump for a quick shower to freshen up!’_ _  
_ Looking towards his mother’s teasing gaze, Zagreus instantly rushed away into the bathroom, undressing himself and getting under the lukewarm water. Allowing the shower head to soak him Zagreus sighed, his mind drifting to what his mother said but soon dismissing it as he got out of the shower to get dressed and ready. He didn’t want to make Thanatos wait after all.  
  
The Syntagma Square was not far away, so Zagreus after getting dressed comfortably with a pair of black jeans and a t-shirt paired up with a jacket decided to walk there. The streets were busy, filled with cars and busses, making sure that people returned home safely from their workplaces. His eyes stared all around the place, especially the sky, occasionally drifting upwards and sideways, to notice how far away from the Parthenon he had walked.  
Not long after his little walk, Zagreus managed to reach the central square of Athens, eyes focused on the foaming fountain that so many people used for a picture backdrop. There stood his friend, tall and proud, hair tidily combed and styled, dressed in a black turtleneck and a pair of gray pants alongside a pair of black dress shoes. If the barista didn’t know better, he would have thought that the white-haired man there was a businessman, waiting for a deal or customer of some sorts. But no, it was just Thanatos, just his friend ever since they were kids. With a big grin Zag started sprinting, immediately jumping and hugging the other young man, causing him to take a step back to support himself since it was either that or falling in the fountain. The shorter of the two started laughing, causing the soon-to-be doctor to hug him back with a small smile, soon offering his arm for Zag to hold him from as they started walking towards the garden, earning some looks in the process.  
  
“How are the studies Than? Are they really dragging you down so much?” Zagreus asked as they entered the garden, wanting to keep up a conversation with his friend even if the silence was comfortable between them.  
  
“Not as much, no. My professors are understanding and they are helping me find a hospital for my internship so that weight is off my shoulders… Although I cannot help but feel that they are doing so because I have good grades.” With a sour filled sigh Thanatos made a stop at one of the many stands inside the garden, almost every corner had one, plenty for everyone to find something to eat or drink during their pleasant strolls.  
  
Picking up two little bread type snacks filled with Philadelphia cheese, Thanatos handed one to Zagreus after paying for them plus for a couple of colas. They kept walking, both of them talking for whatever came in their minds as they took small bites off their snacks, sometimes some sips from their drinks, or at least Zagreus did; since he insisted on having both the bread and the cola in hand for any possible snack needs.  
They kept walking through little paths, enjoying the nature around them, everything from the trees and flowers to the little ponds of fish the garden offered its visitors, even the random parrots and birds that flew close to their heads as they traveled from branch to branch. Zagreus mainly stayed quiet, he enjoyed letting Thanatos talk about his studies, although if he was honest they brought him a headache just to think of what his friend had to go through in order to finish his school. Not even touching upon the part that he would have to work a year in a hospital, night shifts too before he even got to work for real. That whole idea made Zagreus fall into a deep thinking state, hoping he wasn’t taking his friend away from his studies and truly wishing he wasn’t a bad influence for his career. Once again, as if Thanatos understood what Zagreus was thinking, instead of speaking up from text he slapped the back of the shorter man’s head.   
  
“OUCH! THAN! Why did you even do that?!” Rubbing the part he has hit, Zagreus looked up at his friend with a pout.  
  
“You had that look on your face again, the ‘I should not bother him because he is studying’ look… You know the one, the one that you pile up everything you do on yourself and proclaim them as wrong? Yes that one.” Thanatos threw his can of cola at the near trashcan near the entrance of the garden since they had started returning back home.   
  
“I… Have a look when I think that?” Zagreus followed suit to throw his trash after Than did, his question lingering in the air as they kept walking back home.   
  
“Yes a very, very, very easily recognizable one to top it off! Your brows furrow together, your eyes glare at almost nothing and you have a frown almost as if you are a kicked lost puppy. Zagreus sometimes I worry about you when you take that look, you should relax about me. I promise in our friendship, I am not pushing myself in neither my studies nor my time with you.” They had already reached Zagreus’ apartment by the time Thanatos explained that to him, stopping right outside the door the medical student signed and smiled.  
  
“What are you smiling for now?” The black-haired asked with a pout, crossing his arms across his chest while leaning against his door’s frame.  
  
“I forgot to tell you something very important. Thank you for helping Hypnos to talk to me Zagreus, I could tell something was bothering him for a while now but I didn’t have it in me to ask him. But now everything is okay thanks to you, so you have my dearest thanks.” Thanatos placed a soft kiss on Zag’s forehead before he started walking away, waving from above his shoulder “I will go return to my studies for now, I will talk to you later Zagreus.”  
  
If it was real or just his imagination, Zagreus didn’t know but he swore he saw Thanatos winking at him for a second. He just stood there, unable to say anything, touching his forehead and waving at his friend who was getting further away from where he was. After a couple of minutes the door opened, his dad, dressed up for the bar, looking down at him curiously. Before Hades even had time to ask, Zagreus dashed by him and his mother in his room where he locked himself in until he had to go to his coffee making responsibilities the next morning.


	4. Heavy but Cozy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we reached the 4th Chapter of this, I am very excited to keep writing this multi-chapter fic for its premise really! Chapter 5 will be very very fun to write~ but for now enjoy~! If this is a tad bit shorter chapter forgive me but my hand started giving out on me ;-;

Several days passed since Zagreus heard anyone’s problems, days were busy so he rarely even had time to talk to his customers. Even when Thanatos came by one morning to grab a coffee, he only had time to wish him good luck for his assignment before rushing back to prepare more coffee orders that he had been requested.  
One of those days though, two weeks after he had gone out with Thanatos, the door opened to show a familiar face, about two hours before closing time. Zagreus couldn’t possibly forget that face or that presence in the coffee shop. Her heels clicked perfectly against the hard wooden floor, her ponytail swinging left and right, airy as it was without much effort. The woman soon sat at the stool she did once before, leaning forward to signal at Zagreus, supporting her head on her palm from the cheek, making sure to level it properly with her elbow popped up on the cold marble.  
  
“Hey, Zagreus, care to serve a lady on her break?” Her somewhat relaxed voice caught Zagreus off guard, making him jump on the spot.  
  
“Y-Yes! Of course Miss Meg! The same as last time?” With a nod Zagreus understood that the answer was a yes.  
  
He was a bit out of it, his hands were shaking and he looked really tired, so much actually that Megaera thought of canceling her order, but instead decided to tip him extra well by the end of her visit. She could smell the fresh coffee beans getting grinded into dust and then brewed, soon her black espresso cup was served in front of her on the classic white cup, supported on the matching white plate. This time before she took a sip, Zagreus presented to her another similar plate, a bit smaller with a cupcake on it. The businesswoman, confused mainly, picked it up and looked at the barista with an arched blue eyebrow, waiting for an explanation as to what this was.  
  
“Oh! Um… This is somewhat of a… Promotion, you can say.” Seeing that the confusion in Meg’s amber like eyes grew even more, Zagreus rubbed the back of his head, messing some black strands of hair as he chuckled a tad bit awkwardly “Um you see, my mother started baking at home, so my father decided it could be a good idea to have some of her baking in the shop as a way to provide more variety to our customers. So there you have it, our trial round, it is a honey based vanilla cupcake with almond pieces and white chocolate pieces. I thought the sweetness is going to be a good balance for your pallet, especially since your coffee is a total black espresso!”   
  
Not commenting on Zag’s explanation, Megaera picked up the cupcake, careful for any crumbs slipping under her pink acrylics. She took a piece from the side, seeing the white chocolate stringing from one part of the cupcake to the other, connecting the center and the cut corner. Her look became somewhat shocked, impressed at how good of a quality the little desert. Parting her pink lips, she placed the bite in her mouth, savoring it through and through. Soon enough, she also took a little sip from the black coffee, still warm under her fingertips.  
  
“S-So?” Fidgeting with his black apron, the barista looked anxiously at the woman in front of him, surprised when her lips turned up into a full real smile “M-Miss Meg?”  
  
“Oh please! Stop stuttering!” A glare from Meg brought shivers down the barista’s spine, making her roll her eyes and sigh “Last time you were all smiling and all, where is that energy gone huh?” After a small pause, and another cupcake bite, Meg stared at Zagreus “Let me guess, too much work during the past weeks?”  
  
At the assumption of his customer, Zagreus could only nod, nod and sigh in agreement as he frowned. The work piling up the last two weeks, mainly to tourists flooding the coffee shop more than usual was unbelievable, even his father came back home a wreck from the bar. He even told him that he had to call the police on several customers, due to incidents he preferred not to talk about, thus not accepting Persephone around the premise of the establishment during night hours. Of course his mother understood so, which is why she started baking, to at least help the shop somehow even during morning shifts. What Zagreus didn’t understand was how much the whole maintenance of the place, alongside his shift and position, was taking a toll on him, making him more and more tired by the day.  
  
“Overworking is taking a toll on you, it is clear as day you know.” Surprised, Zagreus stared at Miss Meg with wide dual colored eyes as she chuckled knowingly “I know how it is Zagreus, after all I spent countless hours in my office… I will leave soon to let you rest but I just wanted to tell you, well mainly a big thank you.” Megaera took another sip of her coffee, combining it with a bite of the cupcake.  
  
“You came by to… Thank m- WOAH!” A full twenty euro bill got thrown on his face as the lady in front of him started taking her leave, walking effortlessly in her high heels “W-Wait! Miss Meg! Your change!” Zagreus waved the blue bill in his hand towards the exit, but the woman just turned around slightly with a smirk.  
  
“Consider it as a repayment for helping me fix things between me, my sisters and our work. Also as a big tip for your excellent coffee, the cupcake was also great, tell your mother so. I shall stop by again sometime, maybe bring Alecto and Tisiphone with me.” With a confident smile and a wave, Megaera fixed her dark blue jacket and kept walking away “Enjoy your tip, Zag!” She exclaimed leaving the poor barista in absolute awe right where he stood  
  
Shocked at the whole treatment, Zagreus placed the money in his tip section inside the register noticing how Miss Dusa was now heading his direction, hair pulled up in a bun but an apron missing from around her neck. She marched towards the marbled counter with a frown, knowing that the young adult had already a big workload on his shoulders but she really had a favor to ask of him.  
  
“Um… Zagreus… D-Do you mind if you… Stay here to close shop? I have a blood test in a few and… And…” The nervous waitress was stopped by her barista, and also boss, chuckling at her stuttering.  
  
“Miss Dusa, please don’t worry! We are almost at closing hours, I can handle a couple of tables. Sir Achilles should be coming soon too so he will be of help with tidying up before the night shift!” With his signature grin, Zagreus picked up the pace and started washing the last remaining cups.  
  
Eventually the woman left, apologizing once more for reasons Zagreus didn’t really understand, after all her leaving ‘excuse’ was absolutely valid and no one would get mad over one hour of extra work… At least the bartender hoped so. Soon the door of the café bar opened, allowing a very handsome tall man to enter, his blonde hair up in a ponytail and his light green button up shirt lighting up his dusty colored eyes. But that was Achilles for you, if Zagreus was the reason customers flooded during mornings, the other Greek waiter and server was the reason they flooded during night.  
The man gave the barista a gentle smile and a wave as a greeting. Him and Zagreus always had friendly relations, especially if you take into account that Achilles was the one who trained Zagreus to be behind the bar and not just serve tables. Nothing wrong with serving the customers but the son of the owner wanted something more, something filling with his time and something more… Exciting if someone wanted a specific word for it.

The man gave the barista a gentle smile and a wave as a greeting. Him and Zagreus always had friendly relations, especially if you take into account that Achilles was the one who trained Zagreus to be behind the bar and not just serve tables. Nothing wrong with serving the customers but the son of the owner wanted something more, something filling with his time and something more… Exciting if someone wanted a specific word for it.  
  
“Pat, if you are so insisting on staying here for my shift, even if you don’t have to, why don’t you go have a coffee for now?” That was when Zagreus noticed the other man with Achilles.  
  
He was tall, taller than Achilles, with dark skin and hair. His black hair was tied up in a manbun, a bit messy for sure with half-curled strands flying left and right, but it matched the somewhat unkempt but also well done beard that framed his face. Zagreus noticed that opposed to Achilles’ light colored fashion, Pat as he heard his mentor call him, was mainly dressed in grays and blacks… It almost reminded him of Than’s fashion sense really.  
It eluded Zagreus at that moment but he could swear that he had seen that gentleman before. He surely didn’t make coffee for him before in person, he would remember such a man. He didn’t serve him in any of his overtimes, same reasoning as the coffee making. Did he see him somewhere with Achilles before, maybe during a shift change? The young barista didn’t have time to focus on his thoughts, since the target of them sat in front of him and tapped the marble counter in a calming rhythm.   
  
“So… You are the barista of this shop, stranger?” That caught Zagreus off guard, to be fair though many things did these days.   
  
“Ah, lad, excuse Pat, he proclaims everyone a stranger until he learns their name. I will leave him to your care though, I believe you can serve him until I am done changing in the back.” Achilles interjected, patting Zagreus on the back with a strong hand before leaving for the changing rooms the shop provided.   
  
Zagreus got the brewer ready, just one more coffee and he should be free to go home. Even if that was the case he was nervous and he didn’t even know why! The man intimidated him somewhat and he didn’t even know him yet, he didn’t even seem like a bad guy even… So Zagreus did what he knew best at the job, besides serving and making coffee, small talk! Taking the second to last cupcake from the box his mother provided, the young barista served it on a plate, getting yet another confused look from the uncalled desert in front of a client. But Zagreus was used to that by now, so he just chuckled as he got a plate and a cup ready for the coffee Achilles’ friend would ask for.

“Well Sir… Pat, I believe? I am Zagreus! Your barista for the day, almost night, what can I get you~?” He asked with a grin, trying to get his flair back “Do not worry about the cupcake by the way! A small promotion we give to our clients for the day, we are trying out how they like them just in case we want to bring them on the menu!”    
  
“Zagreus… Very well. Patroclus, although Pat is fine… Mainly Achilles calls me that.” His voice got dragged and low, but it had a charm to it “I would have a cappuccino, one pump of cream, no sugar.”   
  
With a nod, Zagreus instantly started preparing the brew and the cream to the side, eyeing as Patroclus unwrapped and ate the small desert. His dark fingers contrasted beautifully with the white cake, so did his lips… That made the barista think of someone else, someone with ashen-like skin eating such a cupcake, instantly his face became red as he returned his focus on the coffee making. He managed to serve it successfully and present it in front of Patroclus, then add the cream and a little mix around with a small spoon for show. The son of the owner leaned against the counter, observing how the man took a sip and even smiled at the taste of the warm coffee.   
  
“Let me ask you stra- Ehem, Zagreus.” Patroclus corrected himself, speaking around half way through his cup “Do you mind if I ask you a question about Achilles?”   
  
“About sir Achilles? No, I don’t mind sir, ask away! I am an open book unless it is about coffee, those are secrets that stay behind the counter!” With a cheeky wink, Zagreus started washing the little plate the cupcake rested, packing the last of the little white cake desserts for himself, to accompany him on the way home. 

“Is he okay?” Taking another sip from his drink, Patroclus looked at the direction of the barista, warm eyes filled with worry and thick lips only decorated with a frown “I mean, night shifts here I have heard are rather chaotic, news say the area is filled with drunk tourists these days, especially the past week. I was just worried, he comes home okay but-”   
  
“Home?” Zagreus tilted his head at that, blinking surprised towards his client.   
  
“We’re roommates. Ever since college, we stuck together and our arrangement was comfortable therefore we kept at it. That is all…” The lighting from outside didn’t help but Zagreus could have sworn he saw a blush resting on Patroclus’ cheeks, but said nothing of it and instead decided to answer the man’s question.   


“He is fine, honestly sir, Achilles is safer than anyone else here… Well minus my father but that's about it. If you are so worried about him why don’t you talk to him directly?” Zagreus picked up the empty coffee cup and started washing it carefully, eyeing Patroclus’ defensive body language, piecing together some stuff “I see, you are afraid of him thinking you are underestimating him huh?” The question made Patroclus jerk up a bit and blink towards the master of the bar, who just smiled at him as he removed his apron “Don’t worry, talk to him, he will understand! Maybe you can even talk to my father later when he comes, get a job here as well, but I am afraid I will have to leave you for now, my shift is done.”    
  
With a bow, Zagreus collected his tips in one of his pockets and greeted Achilles, who practically tagged him out of the counter. Before he managed to leave, Patroclus stopped him with a large hand on his shoulder, slipping him a five euro bill with a gentle smile, probably as a ‘thank you’ gesture, Zagreus guessed.    
That night the barista didn’t walk slowly back home, his steps were rushed even as he ate the cupcake on the way, his headphones missing from his ears since he wanted to be alert. He wasn’t afraid all that much but better safe than sorry, Than and his mother made sure to drill that thought in his mind many many times, ever since he was a kid.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reaching up to here!  
> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated!


End file.
